Hero and Angel
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Alfred selalu jadi pahlawan bagi sosok lelaki tsundere beralis tebal. Perlahan perasaan terkutuk itu dirasakan salah satunya. Namun dia selalu menyangkal perasaannya.


**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>HERO &amp; ANGEL © hated everyone<strong>

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: USUK/ Alfred X Arthur**

**Summary: Alfred selalu jadi pahlawan bagi sosok lelaki tsundere beralis tebal. Perlahan perasaan terkutuk itu dirasakan salah satunya. Namun dia selalu menyangkal perasaannya.**

**Chapter 1**

**Check it out!**

Sraak...

Sraak...

' Panas... haus...' keluh seorang lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tak bohong hatinya berkata. Cuacanya memang terik. Membuat kulit putih pemuda itu jadi memerah karena sinar mentari yang tidak disukainya.

Duagh...

Bug!

" Ha..? Sepertinya ada orang berkelahi.." Rasa penasaran itu mendorong raganya untuk mencari 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan suara ribut tadi. Mungkin ada orang bertengkar? Tidak, bukannya mungkin. Tapi pasti. Memang ada segerombol orang yang menghajar seorang sesama lelaki, tapi jumlah orang tak sebanding. Satu lawan banyak.

Mata emerald personalifikasi Inggris ini melebar kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat personalifikasi Amerika dihajar habis- habisan oleh France dan teman- temannya? Haruskah dia diam saja menyaksikan tindak penganiayaan ini? Mampukah dirinya diam melihat lumuran darah di sekujur tubuh Alfred?

Untuk pelajar SMU, bisa dibilang ini kelewatan.

France dan Arthur ada di kelas yang sama, kelas XI-c. Sedangkan Alfred ada di kelas XI-a bersama murid- murid teladan lainnya. Seperti Germany dan Austria.

" A-Alfred..." Gumam Arthur yang sampai saat ini masih mengumpat di balik pohon –menyaksikan Alfred ditindas oleh Bad Touch Trio dan teman- temannya?

Mata saphire yang tertutup kacamata itu mampu menemukan mata emerald Arthur yang bersembunyi sedari tadi. Perlahan raut muka 'kesakitan'nya memudar, digantikan oleh senyuman semangat yang biasanya ditunjukkan di sekolah. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat wajah Arthur lebih merah walau hanya sekilas.

' _tenang saja..'_ Seolah Arthur dapat mendengar makna tersirat dari senyuman tersebut.

" Diam!" Spain menarik tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Alfred dari tadi. Perlahan pergelangannya lecet, karena bergesekan kasar dengan tali tersebut. Tidak, bukan ini pemandangan yang ingin dilihat Arthur.

" Kami takkan melepaskanmu sebelum kau bersumpah untuk menjauhinya." Kata yang berambut putih albino dengan kalung '+' pada Alfred dengan suara mengancam.

" Terserah. Aku takkan menyerah! Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa pun padaku! Aku takkan pernah membiarkan orang itu jatuh ke tanganmu lagi, France!" Jawabnya dengan lantang, membuat Spain menarik talinya makin kencang, dan Prussia mulai menjambak rambut blonde-nya.

Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran Arthur, '_ Jadi dia rela melakukan ini untuk seseorang..?'_

" Oh, ya? Lelaki culun sepertimu takkan bisa mengalahkan diriku yang indah ini." Balas France, sejak kapan Alfred itu culun? " Dia. Pasti. Akan. Jatuh. Ke. Tanganku. LAGI!" Sambungnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata, sambil menarik kerah seragam Alfred dengan kasar. Alfred mengerutkan alis, mencoba mencerna denan baik kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan oleh mantan-sahabat-yang-kini-jadi-musuh-berat ini.

" Lagi..? Maksudmu?"

" Jadi kau belum tahu? Dia sudah pernah jadi milikku, lho~"

" Apa? France, berhentilah mempermainkan orang! Kau tak boleh melakukannya! Karena kau tak mengerti rasanya dipermainkan! Tidak-pernahkah kau merasa bersalah? Lagi pula apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah mempermainkan orang, hah!" Balas Alfred tak kalah emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Tak ada seorang pun yang sudi harga dirinya ditindas orang lain, apa lagi seorang lelaki.

" Kepuasan.." Mendengar jawabannya, Alfred menatap France dengan sorot penuh kebencian, seolah ingin melenyapkan orang ini dari dunia. " Hanya itu yang kucari. Aku senang bisa mempermainkan mereka. Aku suka melihat ekspresi mereka saat kau tahu? Ini semua menyenangkan!" Sambung France dengan tatapan menghina. Seolah mengajak Alfred agar menjadi seperti dirinya.

" Damn... Shit! Fuck you!"

" Aku tak peduli kau mengatakan apa. Karena ada satu hal yang lebih penting..." Kata France, " Ketertarikkanku pada bocah itu.."

" Oh, ya? Aku sendiri tak peduli omong kosongmu. Aku akan terus melindunginya!"

Francis mengedipkan mata, dan...

Crak!

Sreeeet...

Seeerr...

Cutter tajam bertemu dengan kulit halus Alfred, membuat luka yang lebar, dan rasa sakit terntunya. Serangan cutter itu baru dilancarkan oleh salah satu komplotan Bad Touch Trio. Serentak, komplotan yang lainnya ikut menyerang dengan benda yang bervariasi. Kaleng, batu, pecahan kaca, jarum, gunting, dan lain-lainnya. Luka kecil disana- sini tetap membuat seorang Alfred mengeluarkan banyak darah dan erangan kesakitan.

Arthur, apakah kau hanya ingin menonton adegan ini?

' _Aku ingin menolongnya. Aku ingin membantunya. Aku pasti bersalah kalau diam saja. Tapi aku sendiri tak mengerti masalahnya. Dan tak mengenal sosok Alfred. Aku bahkan tahu namanya dari buku tulis miliknya..' _

Arthur, setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untuk orang ini!

' _Tapi mana yang harus kubela? Mungkin aku ikut disiksa kalau membelas Alfred. Tapi aku yakin Alfred tidak bersalah. Bukankah dia hanya ingin melindungi seseorang..? Ah, sebaiknya aku melerai mereka, tanpa berpihak pada siapa pun!' _

Arthur mengambil ancang- ancang, bersiap lari ke medan perang.

Namun sebelum itu...

Alfred menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

' _Jangan ke sini!' _itulah yang berusaha disampaikan pemuda berambut blonde. Arthur mematung, mencerna tatapan Alfred yang diberikan padanya. Alisnya berkerut hampir jadi satu. Sorotnya memancarkan ke-khawatiran yang luar biasa. _'Apa maksudnya..?'_

" Kau lihat kemana, Alfred! Setidaknya kau memperhatikan orang yang mengajakmu bicara!" Bentak Francis.

" Diam di sana! Jangan mendekat ke sini!" Seru Alfred sambil menatap mata France. " Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Tak usah menghawatirkan aku!" Lanjutnya pada France.

" Apa? Omonganmu ini nggak nyambung! Sama sekali nggak nyambung!" Tukas Prussia sambil menertawakan Alfred.

' _Ha? Alfred ngomong apa sih? Atau jangan- jangan...'_ kode. Itulah yang ingin disampaikannya pada Arthur. Jangan mendekat. Mungkin situasinya terlalu berbahaya. Mau melerai pun juga percuma. Ada juga Arthur yang bakal dihabisi oleh orang- orang itu.

-.-

" I'm home.." Arthur membuka pintu rumahnya. Kosong, karena Peter belum pulang sekolah. Tunggu. Kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Seekor kucing langsung mendekatinya. Kucing?

" Tama..?"

" Tama-nyan! Jangan dekat- dekat dengan Igirisu-san!" Tak lama, sesosok pemuda Asia muncul mengikuti kucingnya. Kiku.

Arthur mengangkat kucing itu, dan menggendong Tama di tangannya. Arthur menatap mata kucing itu dalam- dalam. Seolah coba bicara dengan kucing itu. "Namamu Tama kan?"

" Miaw~"

" I, Igirisu-san, sudah lama dia tidak kumandikan. Sepertinya bulunya rontok.."

" Ah, nggak apa-apa. Tama jadi makin gendut, ya."

" Begitulah. Tapi jangan sampai dia jadi kucing obesitas."

Aku menyuruh Kiku duduk dan menyuguhkan teh hijau padanya.

" Ngomong- ngomong, sejak kapan kau ada di rumahku, Kiku?"

" Um... baru saja. Maaf tadi aku langsung masuk. Habis Tama-nyan lari ke dalam rumahmu. Makanya aku mengejarnya dan tanpa sengaja mennyelinap ke sini."

Ah, bocah Jepang ini memang sopan...

" Sebarnya aku ke sini untuk tujuan khusus." Kiku datang ke sini karena urusan khusus. Kira- kira apa ya? Wah, kenapa jantungku berdebar gini, sih! " Ano... sebenarnya... sebenarnya..."

" Kenapa Kiku?"

" Sebenarnya sekarang juga ada orang yang butuh kita. Dia memberi tahu padaku semuanya. Dan sebenarnya dia melarangku untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Katanya dia tak ingin kau terlibat. Tapi menurutku, ini sudah kelewatan. Dan kau harus tahu masalah ini, Igirisu-san.."

" Dia siapa? Kiku, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

" Amerika-san... sebenarnya dia..."

=.=

Diam? Tidak. Negara terkuat di dunia tidak boleh diam saja mengetahui motherland-nya dalam bahaya karena dirinya sendiri. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Alfred bersikap begitu tadi. Kami memang tak saling kenal. Tapi melalui Kiku, aku tahu hal dangerous yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Ok, mungkin anda tidak mengerti.

Biar kujelaskan dari awal.

Alfred; tidak sekelas denganku dan kami tak saling kenal. France; sekelas denganku dan dia terkenal sebagai playboy yang suka memainkan orang untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Prussia dan Spain; mereka adalah teman France yang selalu mendukung apa pun rencana France.

Dan sekarang, Alfred sedang melindungiku agar tak jatuh ke tangan France. Alfred tak ingin aku dipermainkan oleh France. Alfred tak ingin aku bernasib sama dengan orang- orang yang telah dipermainkan France. Tapi ada satu hal yang membingungkan. Kenapa Alfred melindungiku sampaimau dipukuli begitu..?

**CHAPTER 1  
>-Tzuzuku-<strong>

**Minna~ PASTAAA! #salah**

**USUK lagi, nih...**

**Mungkin butuh waktu untuk melanjutkan chapter 2-nya. Karena otak saya yang kadang kehilangan banyak data, dan ujian naik kelas yang bentar lagi. Mungkin hiatu s dulu untuk sementara waktu. Ada yang mau ngasih inspirasi, da? Silahkan... Habis saya belom tau ini akhirnya gimana. Kasian Alfred...**


End file.
